kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
History Modifying Machine
The was built by Shocker to alter the course of history, making its debut appearance in . It housed the spirit of the Great Leader of Shocker. History Conception The idea of this machine first came in 1975 where Doctor D had found the method to rewrite history. But before any progress was made, his lab was destroyed in an explosion and he died in that accident. Creation and Test-run Forty years later, Roidmude 089 transformed into a replica of Doctor D from the remains of his cells, using his vast knowledge of manipulating history to create the History Modifying Machine, starting with said Roidmude as a test product by bringing the and the to their world. This was actually undone by his destruction at the hands of Kamen Riders Drive and Mach and the Ninningers, allowing them to return to their world. Kamen Rider 3 Nonetheless, the machine still existed as Shocker used it to send Kamen Rider 3 to the past and defeated the Double Riders, thus allowing Shocker to gain global domination. After using Rider 3 as its engine, it transformed into the Rider Robo, where it was used to manipulate history again by erasing the Riders from existence but was later destroyed by , undoing the alterations to history. Kamen Rider 4 However, the machine was recovered and used to alter the timeline again, allowing Shocker to create Kamen Rider 4. It finally vanished along with the rest of Shocker after Takumi Inui defeated the Great Leader of Shocker. Rider Robo The was the giant robot form of the History Modifying Machine, achieved by the machine using Kamen Rider 3 as its engine and appearing exclusively in . It was controlled by the Great Leader of Shocker. The Rider Robo's design resembles that of the original series Riders, even including a Typhoon-like belt attached. With Rider 3 as its power vessel, it erased Kamen Rider J in Jumbo Formation from time, alongside several other Kamen Riders, but Rider 3 manage to increase his willpower to free himself to aid the remaining Riders, rendering the robot powerless to use the history alteration power. It was later destroyed by Tridoron. Forms - Rider Robo= |-| Human-size= Appearances: Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3, Kamen Rider Drive Special Event: The Special Circumstances Case Investigation File, Kamen Rider Decade Editon: World of OOO - OOO= - Sagohzo Combo= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 29 m. *'Rider Weight': 22 t. In S.I.C. Hero Saga, the Rider Robo appeared in the World of OOO. It hijacked Kamen Rider OOO and gained a giant OOO Driver which allowed it to transform into a giant OOO-like biological robot. Appearances: S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Decade Editon: World of OOO - Shauta Combo= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 28 m. *'Rider Weight': 22 t. In S.I.C. Hero Saga, the Rider Robo appeared in the World of OOO. It hijacked Kamen Rider OOO and gained a giant OOO Driver which allowed it to transform into a giant OOO-like biological robot. Appearances: S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Decade Editon: World of OOO - Nejiba Combo= In S.I.C. Hero Saga, the Rider Robo appeared in the World of OOO. It hijacked Kamen Rider OOO and gained a giant OOO Driver which allowed it to transform into a giant OOO-like biological robot with Rider Robo's own Combo, the . Appearances: S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Decade Editon: World of OOO }} - Diend Form= Rider Robo Diend Form Rider Robo captured Kamen Rider Diend and scanned his data to transform into Appearances: S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Decade Editon: World of OOO }} }} Notes *The Rider Robo's use of the History Modifying Machine as a weapon is similar to the Krenim temporal weapon ship from the "Year of Hell" two-parter of . *Rider Robo's name is a reversal of Robo Rider. *Rider Robo is the second giant villain in a Super Hero Taisen film to have a suit actor, with the first being Demon King Psycho from . All previous giant villains from the first Super Hero Taisen film (Big Machine) and Kamen Rider Taisen (the Generalissimo of Badan) were CGI characters. See also *Big Machine Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Shocker Category:Great Leader's Incarnations Category:Space/Time Category:Villain Weapons Category:Mecha Category:Kamen Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:OOO Riders Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders Category:Debatable Riders